Im dating the Undead
by emogirl4ever
Summary: trying to live a normal life, The Sinclare's and the Lopez's join together to take down a new force of darkness. After Ivy mother was killed, Ivy swears she will get revenge on her father. Ross Sinclare also know as her father works for the Red Daemons...
1. School and home

**School and home**

**I was at my locker and all the sudden I saw him, the new kid, Mark Lopez. He wasn't really new; he has been here for like 3 week now. He doesn't really talk. "Hi Mark." He looked at me and said, "Hey Ivy, wad up?" Wow I was really surprised that he even talked to anyone but he talked to me that something new, "Not much Mark, oh hold on let me just shut my locker." **

**He held my book as we walked down the hall. Everyone looked at us. He asked, "Hey Ivy do you want to go out Friday night?" I was so happy that he asked me I said "Of coarse, I'll go out with you!" He was happy that I said yes, I blushed a little, "I can't wait until our date!" he kissed me, "Aw your sweet, cute, smart I herd!" he laughed and hugged me, "Yea, if you ever need help I can touter you I'm sure I can handle you." **

**I giggled and kissed him, he put his hand on my hips. "You're a good kissed but I have to tell you I'm a virgin." He looked at me and kissed me again, "I don't care but just lose it to someone you like that what I say." next thing I know the bell rang so we had to get to class. We both had French class with Mrs. Lopez, aka his mother. **

**He was so **_**hot **_**his sexy white hair with red highlights hanging over his face and his pale skin and he body was hot but I love his blue eyes the most. I bit my lip from thinking all of that made me wanna kiss him. He was so funny and sweet he was like amazing.**

**We walked into class together and sat down. "Ok class my name is Mrs. Lopez, you may know my son Mark, I'll be your new teacher." I looked at him and saw his sexy eyes. "Mrs. Lopez, can I hand my party invites out, please?" She smiled and nodded her, "yes", I got up and gave them to people I wanted to come. "Now most of you may not get one. When I say your name come and get an invitation to my "16****th**** "birthday party. Brandon, Kris, Anastasia, Hartlee, Kaitlin, Katelyn, Mark, and of course my sister Katie if u want to come." I knew they would come, and if not, I would have to chase them down and make them come. **

**I sat back down and Mark and his mother looked over at me and smiled when I looked over at him. I swear I saw fangs I though, "No I have to be seeing things he doesn't have fangs maybe he love vampire and filed them yea that it." He looked at me and gave me a wink I smiled back at him and wrote him a note that said. **

**Hey Mark ****what do you think of vampires ****I hope you come to my party it will be awesomely wicked hope you don't mind me asking but what's with the fangs? ****I mean like are you a wannabe vampire or something****. I gave him the note and he read it and wrote back. **_**I like them they are so awesome and can I bring some friends to the party they love party and you'll love them they are party animals I'm not kidding ;).**_

**I looked at him and nodded my head yea and smiled at him. "Will the two of you be joining us or do I need to send you both the office?" Mrs. Lopez's asked; we laughed a little and looked at the board, well it was time to leave school witch met time to get ready for the party. I went to my****Locker and put my stuff up and Brandon and Mark came over to me and Kaitlin and raised their eyebrows at us. "OK well I see you at the party ok bye I'm going to go pick up my party dress and set up the party bye." I ran off before she could say a word.**

**I walked in the house and feed my doggie Sour patch and Princess then I let them out side while, my mom and. I went to the mall to pick up my dress it was a strapless party dress when. I saw the price and said to my mom "Shit, mom look at the price!" It was a $3,000 strapless black party dress that only with above my knees and almost showed my ass in the back, but hell me and my families are rich. Went right back home after we bought the dress and clean the house after an hour of cleaning. I was so tired so I took a nap my party didn't start until 7:30pm and it was only 3:20pm so I told my mom to wake me up at 7:00pm. Katie and her friends were hanging out before the party started we were cheerleaders at the school my mom had bought in , MO I was the captain and she was co caption. **


	2. Party

**Party**

**It was time to start the party, my mother woke me up and left with dad to go to work, I put the dress on and fix my makeup and hair, the door bell rang. "I'll get it I wonder who it could be." I opened the door and Kaitlin, Katie, and Brandon showed up with Tyler, Tommy, and the scariest girl ever Madeline. I looked at her and almost passed out but I didn't I turned to Brandon and said. "Brandon what is she doing here I never said you could bring her she not even cool and don't get me started on how she look and dresses I mean come on." Madeline ran home because she wasn't a cheerleader and super hot like me or popular no one likes her she was fucking stupid.**

**Brandon looked at me and laughed then he said, "Wow you really though. I would bring her to a party no hahahahahaha I would never she to ugly and not even like her I brought her so we could make fun of her and what she wears!" We walked to the dance floor and we danced the door bell rang again and there stood Mark and his friends from his old school Alexander, Valentine, and Balthazar When they saw me they turned to Mark and said "Damn she hot dude you know what girls are hot and not man say cupcake you got any sisters or can I take you out if he screws up?" I giggled and looked at them waiting for them to come in "Oh, I forgot your acting like vampires well then come on in." I left the door open for everyone else we walked outside to everyone and got up on my stage and sang butterscotch****by Kasha." **

**Everyone was dancing to the music it was awesome even Mark and his friends liked it after I got done sinning that song I said to everyone. "Hey guys I've got my best friend Kasha here to sing and hang out with us." She walked out to the stage and said, "Hey thanks Ivy for letting me come to your 16****th**** birthday party, hey everyone how it going? Hope your all having an awesome time." She sang Run Devil Run, Kiss N' Tell, Backstabber; me and Mark were dancing to the music and. I looked over to Dangle and saw she was drunk I rolled my eyes and laugh. **

**I went over to the girls and talked to "Omg I love this day its so much fun, oh btw Katelyn is drunk and its time for the party to start yea." They all laughed and went back to dancing with Mark friends; I walked back to Mark and kissed him then. Ashley, Jessica, Siena we're all on the squad Jessica came over to me and said. " heyy your know that your a lot more fun now that Mark came to our school; thanks to him we have the best caption ever." She saw all the Goth dancing with Mark and looked at me. "Hey ivy please tell me you're not dating him and hanging with the Goths because that's so not cool. And I would hate get tell the whole school that your still a virgin." I looked at her, "I kept your secrets that your a slut and stills sleep with a night light and that she thinks unicorns are real what a dumbass who believes shit like that."**

**I went back to dancing with Mark when everyone looked at the 2 of us and told each other "they look good together." Then we went back inside because the pizza was here Mark went to the door, "Hey man how much?" I ran over just in case, "Um, here a tip I feel bad because you guys don't make that much money anyway here is $20, hey don't I know you?" he looked at me and Mark looked at the two of us "Babe I'm going to go and let the two of you talk k." **

**Mark went over to his friends then I look back at the pizza guy and gave him the money for the pizza but he did take it, "no money I paid for it princess." I looked at him for a long time thinking of the only person who called me princess, "Omg Jagger is that you? Damn I haven't seen you for like 3years right, umm please come in join me on my 16****th**** bday." he walked in; I took off the hat and gave him something to out on I pointed out witch room to use. Mark walked over and put his arm around my waist I pulled away from him and walked and talked with Jagger.**

**Jagger went upstairs and changed, "What the Ivy do you want to go out with me or not because it seems like you like that pizza guy more then me your choice." I looked at him like he was crazy and said.**

"**Whoa you think I'm in to him no he was my bffl I haven't seem him since. I became popular Mark I like you ok it just that I really want to talk to Jagger ok." I ran up to my room and walked in ever though he was changing and locked the door. He turned to me shirtless, "Hey Ivy what's up?" I walked over to him and stopped when we were face to face "hey im sorry about mark he really jealous of u cuz we know each other for like eve." He finished getting dressed, " Ivy, we have know each other for over 1 million years and all that time I have been in love with you, you are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen."**

**I couldn't help but smile I had so many thoughts in my head, "Jagger you're so sweet and I feel bad I never gave us a try I was to wrap up in my own game." I hugged him for the longest amount of time then Jessica yelled out.**

"**IT TIME FOR IVY TIME OPEN HER GIFTS EVERYONE; ASHLEY GET THE TIARA." They placed the tiara on my head. **

**I opened up Ashley gift first she got me Golden hoop earrings I gave her a hug and said. "Omg thank you I'll wear them at school and everywhere else." Then I opened up Katie gift next it was a book with all the good times we had. I started to cry because the picture of Coco our dead puppy how got hit by a truck. Mark and Katie both hugged me Jagger got behind me and hugged me, I kept opening the gift I had gotten: a slick robe, Diamond earrings, Iphone, Itouch, and then. I opened Mark gift he had gotten me I Diamond necklace Jagger looked at me with a simile then he gave me the box I open it and they was a key? **

"**Jagger what are these for?" Here come with me, took my hand took me to the door and covered my eyes "ready? Ok open you eyes now." I opened my eyes and saw the car of my dreams a blue prius I hugged Jagger. Mark looked like he was about to kill someone then took my arm and said to Jagger.**

"**Dude I don't know what game your playing but I'm on to you don't think that Ivy is that stupid because she not." Jagger looked at him, "Dude I don't thinks she stupid how bout you leave the party and leave us alone ass wipe." Mark punch Jagger in the face, "You leave us alone fatass and while your at it lay of the fat cakes fatass." "Hey will you to quit your making this the worst sweet sixteen it's a sweet not a jacked up sweet sixteen."**

**I looked at Mark like your so mean Jagger turned to him and said. "Dude she been my best friends since we were. 2 ok she the most sexist girl at the school and why she fell for you I don't know I'm hotter than you." I ran upstairs and cried my eyes out Katie ran after me and opened my door and said. "Ivy don't listen to them guys are so stupid and you aren't dumb I won't let me big sister get hurt." I looked at her, " Its not that I had sex with Jagger" I walked back down stairs and went over to the guy they were still fighting over me "How bout you lay off the cupcakes and leave Ivy alone I don't care if you two are friends because she going out with me Friday night punk you got that." I ran out of the house and to the park bench crying.**

**I heard a noise from the brushes and my dad walk to me and said, "Sweetie, there is no reason for you to cry my dear ok." I was really sad because he hasn't been home for 7yr, "Dad how come your never home anymore? Do you have another family better than us?" he looked at me and said, "I have to kill your mother." I heard that and ran home freaked out. **

**Everyone was drink when I got back. I took Jagger arm and went upstairs with him and started to make out with him I didn't care that he was a werewolf and I was a witch. Kaitlin and Brandon were making out in my mom's room and people started to leave with the cake it was a cake with my face on it. Me and Jagger walk back down stares while Katelyn was drinking more. Everyone who was left was passed put Kaitlin was with Brandon in my mom's room, Katelyn and Jagger were talking.**

"**Hey I think you are really cute Katelyn, what do you think of me?" she was lying on his chest he had his shirt off. "Thanks Jagger that really sweet but I like Mark friend Balthazar he is cool we can be friends." He nodded and she got up and when to find Balthazar, he turned around her to her. "Hey I'm tried what about you?" she looked at him and said, "Yea I'm about to go to bed how bout you join me and hey I'm still drunk." They went into the guest bedroom and fell asleep,**

**I woke up and kissed Mark on the lips and went down stairs for my morning drink Katelyn came up and started talking. "Hey Ivy what happened last night and why do I smell like beer?" I looked at her and Balthazar was right behind her, "so what are you two ladies up talking bout?" Gabe came down; I gasped and turned to her, "Whoa Kate. I can't believe you slept with him that like sleeping with Jagger good job and you smell like beer because you were drunk." **

**Everyone woke up and getting their stuff together and my mom walk in the door and with Katie. "Heyy honey how was the party, and where my beer?" I looked at her with a grin, "mom we drank it all and we had so much fun I got Kasha to come for me I think she till her." She was mad and stared at me with her mad face, "You drank it all you guys are pigs and you might want to have the maid clean this up it a mess." Everyone left to go home I went back to bed for a while.**


	3. Big date

**THE BIG DATE**

**Mom was walking around the house getting ready to wake me up. She walks into my room, "Honey its almost time for your date with Mark." I woke up and got my dress on and brushed my hair I ran down satires and looked for my key. I look over at my mom and saw my dad, "Mom what is he doing her?" I didn't have time I was going to miss my date Mark pulled up in the driveway I ran out to him and got in the car. **

"**Hey baby girl ready I got your favorite CD to listen to." He put the CD in, and we drove around for a bit. We pulled into Red Lobster and just as he was about to stop the car he bit my neck. Mom and dad were talking, "Ivy is right it was stupid of you to let me in." He pulled out a knife, "WTF Ross what are you doing?" she realized that he was going to kill her and she got up and ran into her room.**

**He ran after and fell in front of the door after she slammed it, "Come one Lisa open the door." He broke open the door and stabbed her in the heart 3 times, ripping her inside out until she was dead. Mark and I walked in and the lady kept looking at him just because he was hot. Gabe had order shrimp for the 2 of us. I looked in the window and I looked back at him, "Why can' I see your reflection Mark?" He took my hand and led me to the car, "Mark what the hell is up with up?" he put in head in his hands, "I'm a vampire Ivy." **

**My eye lit up and I was happy that I had a vampire boyfriend now, "Omg I love even if you're a vampire and beside I'm a witch." He love witches and we headed home I opened the door and the house smelled like death. Dad heard the door open and ran out the window. "Hold on I smell blood Ivy." I gasped and ran looking for Mom, I ran into her room there was blood all over the walls, and the window was open. "MARK CALL 991, MY MOM IS DEAD!"**

"**You called us miss." I kept crying they saw my hands too my out to the car and Mark told them what happened, "We came back to her house and she went to give her mom her key and found her dead." They took the body and Katie showed up in her car and got out, "Ivy what happened? Where's mom?" I told her "MOMS DEAD." Through my tears she started to cry to and they took me, Katie, and Mark to the station for questioning. **

**The cop looked at me I had finally stopped crying, "Miss, do you know anyone who would do this to you mother?" I looked at him and then Katie "yes officer Lube, it was my farther." Katie looked at me like she was going to slap me, "Ivy that not funny moms dead and you saying it was dad who killed her how do we know it wasn't you?" We both got up and started to yell, he slammed on the table and we sat down. "Ivy are you sure it was you farther?" I held Mark's hand, "yes I saw him when I ran out of the house of my 16****th**** birthday party he said I have to kill her he didn't say why please put a stop to him who know who he is going to kill next." **

"**Mark can I talk to you in privet?" Mark got up and kissed my head and walked out of the room, "What you want man?" "Mark we checked the records and found that their farther killed every witch I need you to perfect the girls ok?" Mark didn't know how many people knew my secret but mostly everyone but my farther knew that I a witch. Mark took me and Katie to his house, "Mark I'm scared." I looked at Katie but she turned away, does she really think I am the monster here?**

**We got to his house and didn't say a word, "Katie?" she looked at me like I was dead. "Don't talk to me Ivy, it's your fault she dead anyway" right when she said that it was like the word was going to end I didn't want this for Katie she doesn't even know she a witch. "Katie don't be so harsh on you sister it's not her fault." Katie looked at him and walked away, was that the last time I will ever see her? **

**I went into his room and laid down; he walked right behind me held me like a little baby in the arms of his mother. I slowly fell asleep dreaming.**

_I was walking into this house it was the one my mom used to live in. I walked around trying to find someone or something Hello, I said the was no reply it was a beautiful home, she used to call it dream home it takes all the bad dreams and turns them good. As I walked to the door she was there, mom I was happy to see her I tried to talk to her but nothing came out I could hear her say, "come here Ivy lets go inside you want some cookies?" I looked at her for a second wait I thought my mother never makes cookies I ran from her into the woods as fast as I could, "Oh, now Ivy don't make me chase after you." The voice was turning into a monsters voice I panic, "Leave me alone!" I ran to the point I had to stop I couldn't keep going, until I saw house a demon cant get though I ran and banged on the door crying my heart out. "Help me please, Help me." A little girl opened the door and let me in I passed out from all the running I did I would take it. The dream was over_


	4. The BIG LOST

**THE BIG LOST**

**2 Weeks have passed since my mother died and I don't know what to do now that she dead. Kaitlin called me "Ivy guess what?" I talked to her she was the only one I wanted to talk to beside Jagger, "What is it cherry what's wrong?" She sounded really happy over the phone, "I'm pregnant from Brandon aren't you happy Ivy and hey do you mind if I come over?" I made some coffee and freaked out, "Are you crazy you can't be a mother you're to young to have kids what about collage? What are you going to tell everyone when they see your stomach sticking out? And yea you need to come over."**

**I had 3 days before my mother funnel and I don't know if I want to go I am still upset about it so I think I'm going to just stay with Mark, Katie into her friend Nicole's house. Kaitlin knocked on the door she opened the door I looked at her tummy and we sat down on the couch when Mark walked in the house. "Kaitlin I miss her I don't know what to do now that she dead." She hugged me and said, "Honey everyone dies at one point remember when my uncle died you helped me through it and I'm going to do the same for you Ivy your my best friend and I can't stand to see you and sad."**

**I hugged her, "You always know how to make me feel better Cherry I don't know what I would do if you were gone I would track down someone if they tried to kill you are like my sister and I just need you in my life." Mark came over to us and kissed my head and went to work he worked at the hospital and doesn't come home until 6:30am the next day. "Ivy you know I would do the same for you and if it makes you feel any better I'll ask Mark if I can move in here for you ok because I count you as family we look out for each other." I started to feel a little better we hugged and started to cry because we were happy.**

**It was 6:00pm and I was about to call Mark but he called, "Mark can Kaitlin move in with us please she like a sister to me I need her around." He was at lunch at subway, "Fine only because I love you and want you happy." We got off the phone and Kaitlin and I were really happy now I get to help her with the baby and I will be by her side no matter what happens. I started to make dinner to the two of us and I looked out the window and saw a little puppy limping. I ran outside and with over to the dog slowly, "Aw you poor thing your hurt here let me get you to the vet." **

**I got in the car and Kaitlin ran out of the house and got in with me. "Ivy what going on? Where are you going?" She looked in the back seat and saw the puppy and looked back out the window. I started the car, "Wait looks like that his sister!" She jumped out of the car and picked up his sister she started to lick Kaitlin.**

**She got in the car put his sister in the back with him. We got out of the driveway and headed to the vet. On our way there we got pulled over because I was speeding. I pulled over and the cop stepped out of his car and came to the window, "Mama, do you know why I pulled you over?" "Yes sir for speeding I'm trying to get this." "Miss I don't care what the reason is unless someone is hurt you don't need to be speeding."**

**I stayed clam and didn't do to get mad, "Sir I really need to get to the vet now you see my dog are hurt and really want him to be ok please." He said we better hurry and he led the way for us so we could get there sooner. We finally got there I slowly picked Mocha up and carried in. The nurse saw Mocha and got in a room to take a look at him, I waited for hours for her to tell me the news. She walked out he came out with his leg wrapped up, "Mama no one owns these dogs would you like to keep them for free?" **

**I looked at her like well I was planning to. I took them home and fixed dinner Mark came home early from work and I was so tired I had a hard time staying awake. He walk over to me put his hands on my hips to keep me standing, "Hey girls how are you two? Whose dogs are those?" We walked into the Kitchen and eat Kaitlin's home made pizza it had: pineapple, ham, and chess. "Mark there my puppies and we just been having so much fun."**

**We finished dinner and I put Mocha and his sister Lola to bed, I kissed the top of their heads and went into my room with Mark. "Hey, how was work honey?" Our room smelled like, twilight woods, the smell of my favorite flowers: Lilies, roses, and tulips. "Oh you know same old same old saving people's lives, umm Ivy a couple of guys stop by at work telling me that you're going to go into adoption." I couldn't say a word I just started to cry, he warped me in his arms and held me till I fell asleep. Kaitlin went and took a shower for like 2 hours; hopeful she won't wake me up.**

**Because if she does she going to get her butt kicked, no I'm just kidding. She finally got out of the shower smelling like fruit she must have been using my body wash. Hours have gone by 4:30 am I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs. "MOM, COME BACK. I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL HIM. PLEASE!" Mark woke up as I started to cry, "Ivy, calm down, hush, hush, hush."**

"**Mark I need her I can't live without her. Why couldn't my farther take my life instead of hers?" I said thought my tears, "Don't talk like that. You know that your mother still loves you and wants you to be happy and besides how can I be happy when I see the girl I fell in love with upset?" I set my head on his shoulder gently, calming down knowing my mom is never coming back. **

**The second I woke up I put the dress that my mom had gotten me for my 16****th**** bday. It was black with sequenced red heart it only went down to my thighs. I walked into the kitchen and my phone started to ring my ring tone was How low by, Ludacris. "Hello?" the only thing you could hear was breathing, "Um Ivy?" I knew from that second it was Ke$ha, "Ke$ha, Omg I miss you. How are you?"**

**I was so happy to hear her voice again I ended up waking Mark and Kaitlin up. "I'm good Ivy I heard you have to be adopted now. That really sucks but you might just get stuck with me as your foster mom and my boyfriend Jason as your foster dad." She sounded so happy now that she a family, "That would be awesome but only if we live in my old house." I started to cry each time I would think about my mother; hurts knowing that I can never see her again.**

**I started to write a bunch of song about: life, love, hope, and other stuff. "Oh, you want to live in the house again? Are you sure that's what you want?" I could tell she was worried about me but it something I have to face and I need to train if I want to kill my farther before he kills Katie. I started to listen to Britney Spears songs it was like she knew what I was going through. "Yes and I want to anyway the funnel is tomorrow; and I know my mom want me to fight for her that what I'm going to do Kesh." **

**Mark and Kaitlin walked into the kitchen to see what I was doing. " Ok well Kesh I need to get back to fixing Mark, Kaitlin and myself something to eat I'll see you tomorrow hopeful Bye." I turned blur by Britney Spears on and sang along to it. Mark look at me and grinned. I looked over as all Britney Spears songs were playing.**

"**Hey ivy what are we going to wear tomorrow?" I thought for a while with my thinking face on which looked stupid. "SHOPING!, well after we finish eating breasts." We sat down and started to eat, "Ivy this is good what you put in it?" I looked at Mark and showed him my arm while Kaitlin was getting more. "Ivy you put your own blood in this? Is just in mine?" Kaitlin heard that and set her plate down and walked over to me and looked at my arm.**

"**Ivy what the hell is wrong with you? Are you on drugs or something?" I got up and grab my phone, bag and keys, "Ivy where are you going?" I turned to Mark, "I'm going to the adoption center I'm getting adopted no matter what." I walked out and got in my car and cried as I started the engine. It took 20mins to get there. The second I got there I swear I saw him the aka, "my farther who killed my mom" maybe it was him.**

**I walked in and they told me who my foster parents were I was happy when I found out it was Ke$ha and her boyfriend. I went and got my things from Mark's house and got in my car and Ke$ha was in her car behind me. I pulled up to the drive way and grab my book of spells and everything else. We walked inside my house and I walked into my room and unpack my things I made room for a picture of me, Mom, and Katie. I ended up falling asleep.**

**Two day later**

**I finished putting all my things up in my room. I walked into Ke$ha son Andrew room to check up on him. He was 1****yr**** old now and he was the cutest thing ever; he looked up at me, "Ah, gag; Sissy!" Jason was standing right behind me with his hands on my hips. I looked at him and he tried to kiss me, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JASON?" He gazed into my eye, "Ivy, come on I know you like it as much as I do. I can see it in your soul and if u tell her I just have to kill you like me and your dad did to your mother."**

**I was so pissed now I wanted to rip his dick right off him **


	5. unexpected vistior

Unexpected visitor

**I can't sleep I wish my brother John was here with me to tell me right from wrong like he used to. I looked at the clock and it was 4:30am; I was too scared to fall asleep because Jason might try to kiss me again or even rape me. Hours have passed finally I fell asleep; Kasha was feeding Andrew while Jason was cooking lunch. I didn't wake up until 2:15pm and when I did Jason came up into my room. I jumped the minute I saw him, "Will you relax I'm not gonna do anything I just came to tell you that your brother John had called and he coming home today from. Well I have no fucking idea where he was and hope you sleep well tonight." **

**The second he told me that I ran to the living room to wait even though I didn't change so. I ran back up to my room and put my favorite black dress on and didn't care that Jason was staring at my chest and my ass while. I was getting dress because I would tell Kesha and John and watch her kick him out and him kick his ass. I ran down stairs the minute I herd the doorbell; I opened the door and my brother dropped his stuff and picked me up spinning me around. "Hey, is mom and Katie home?"**

**I didn't know that he didn't get the message, "John, moms dead, and Katie moved in with her friend." The look in his eye was shocking, "What? When? How?" I looked at him took his hand and sat on mom's $4,000 couch, "She was killed two months ago I swear it was dad but no one believes me I'm not crazy." He looked at me, "I thought it was him, he came back to kill all witches you and Katie and in danger you know." I was shock mode right now I didn't know what to say "So I was right? I'm so going to kill him he doesn't deserve to live and you know that John." **

**He wrapped his arms around me, "I know and don't worry he can't kill you I won't let him I will do whatever it take to keep the two of you safe." My eyes lit up I knew I could be safe with him, around him the only thing I was scared about was Katie not talking to me ever again. The only thing I did was cry in his arms, "I say we go see mom I wanna play a song my favorite song from my iPod remember I miss you." He looked at me and held me in his arms, "Yea I remember that song you used to sing it all the time every time we lost a family member you had the most beautiful voice ever."**

**I smiled and stopped crying, I texted Katie, **_Katie John back I told him everything come over Ur not gonna believe this I can't believe it btw are you still made at me? __. _**I hit send five second later my phone was ringing, **_Hey no, but are you 4 real his really there I'm coming over be there in 5 mins sister forever more like twitches lol __teen witches sorry I was such a bitch to you :/ __. _**I smiled and John he hugged me, Katie pulled up I was wearing my hello kitty pj still. She unlocked the door and the minute she saw John she ran over and hugged him. She gave me a hateful look; I could feel chills' running down my spine it was creepy.**

**I looked at my bunny slippers; john was done hugging her, "OK what Ivy told you that die mom had died is true dad did kill her; he's a hunter and he kill any monster he see." Katie looked at me and ****hugged me we stood there crying from how much we missed each other but now that I look at her she got a tattoo I didn't really care it was heart with angel wings it looked good.**

**Over the next few days we practiced my spells and witchcraft. Later that night everyone sat down to eat me and Katie helped Kesh in the kitchen Mark came over too. The guys were watching TV, "OK, time to eat." We had made chicken and rice, I sat between John and Mark. Every time I looked over at baby Andrew; Jason stared at me. I could tell how bad he wanted me dead; after we got done the guy did the dishes while we watched tv. I could hear Mark from the kitchen, "Hey babe, can you come here**


End file.
